1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a screen film applicator; in particular, to a screen film applicator capable of allowing a soft screen film to be adhered onto a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
A soft screen film can be used to adhere onto a screen of a communication device (e.g., a smart phone or a tablet PC), thereby preventing the screen from being damaged. However, the adhesion between the soft screen film and the communication device is implemented manually, so that the soft screen film is difficult to be accurately adhered onto the communication device. For example, a bubble is easily formed between the communication device and the adhered soft screen film, such that the adhered soft screen film has to be removed from the communication device, and a new soft screen film is used to be adhered onto the communication device.